Go forever
by Goinzawaghotiq
Summary: Sudah dua tahun dua bulan kami berpacaran. dan saat ini hari ulang tahunku aku putuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan ini! dan pergi selamanya... pergi darinya... SasufemNaru. tak ada peringatan flashback disini namun semuanya agak flashback.


Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Khisimoto

Go Forever © Goinzawa

Rating: T+

Genre: Angst & Hurth/Comfort

Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke & Namikaze (Uzumaki) Naruto (female).

Warning: AU, Typo, Mistypo, OOC, straight , newbie Author, bahasa mungkin berbelit-belit, plot maju mundur dan disini terus flashback, oneshoot.

Author's note:perhaps, this story is nothing sad-sad. This fic just tell the story to my friend who is Amane yuko dific experienced something like you should first read the above warning.

If you do not like do not read!

selamat membaca!

* * *

"Kita putus..." Nafasku tercekat saat mengeluarkan satu kalimat itu pada orang yang selama ini kucintai.

"Hn?" Dia menoleh kearahku dengan tatapan datar. Aku benci itu!

"Kita putus..." Aku mengulang ucapanku dengan suara agak serak. Hatiku terasa sakit saat mengucapkan itu.

Tak ada air mata keluar dari mataku. Kedua manikku yang berwarna blue shappier membalas menatap mata onyx yang tajam itu.

Tetes demi tetes rintik-rintik hujan jatuh kewajahku. Air hujanpun semakin deras membuat baju seragamku dan dia basah.

Kami terdiam cukup lama hingga suara petir terdengar cukup keras. Dihalaman sekolah ini sudah tidak ada siswa-siswi karena sudah jam pulang sekolah.

Aku adalah Uzumaki Naruto yang beberapa detik lalu, menjadi mantan kekasih dari Uchiha Sasuke. aku dan dia sudah 2 tahun dua bulan berpacaran sejak bertemu disekolah SMA ini. Dulu aku sangat menyukainya karena ia tampan, pendiam yang sangat menyebalkan, pintar dan dua onyxnya yang kelam selalu membuatku terpesona akan keindahan matanya.

Hubunganku dan dia hanya biasa-biasa saja seperti bukan sepasang kekasih dan terlebih lagi kami seperti tidak mengenal satu sama lain.

Aku menyesal telah menyatakan cinta padanya saat ditaman padahal aku adalah seorang wanita. Namun, yang kubingungkan dia menerimaku.

Semenjak pernyataan cinta itu hubungan kita tetap tidak ada yang berubah. Kami masih seperti tidak mengenal satu sama lain.

Terkadang aku pernah mengajaknya pergi kesesuatu tempat namun, aku tertohok ketika ia berkata, "Aku tidak mau, itu akan membuang waktuku saja."

Dadaku sakit, seperti ada benda didalam tenggorokanku membuat aku susah bernapas. Aku hanya tersenyum getir saat dia mulai menjauh.

(⌣̩_⌣) (⌣̩_⌣) (⌣̩_⌣)

Sudah dua bulan berlalu. kami masih mendiami satu sama lain. aku terlalu takut untuk memulai pembicaraan dan takut berada disisinya.

Memang satu bulan yang lalu aku selalu ada disisinya saat diatap dan memberinya bento tetapi, ia selalu tidak menganggap keberadaan ku ada disampingnya. Bahkan, bentoku pun tidak dimakan olehnya.

Ia hanya tidur dan memandangi langit tidak membalas perkataan ku sama sekali. Aku hanya angin baginya.

Aku mulai menjauhinya menjaga jarak dengannya tapi, kulihat ia seperti tidak peduli.

Aku menangis dalam diam dan memandang kosong didepan saat dipelajaran Kakashi-sensei. Semua temanku memandangku khawatir termasuk guruku. Mereka semua menanyakan aku mengapa menangis? Namun kudiam dan kulirik Sasuke yang hanya menatap buku yang ada dipegangannya.

Dia tidak peduli lagi...

Air mataku bertambah deras mengalir dan tubuhku bergetar kencang.

Aku mendengar suara Kakashi-sensei menyuruh Sakura, Ino, dan Hinata membawaku keUKS untuk menenangkanku.

Aku menumpahkan kesakitan yang dihatiku selama ini dengan teman-temanku. Mata mereka melebar ketika mengetahui bagaimana hubunganku bersama Sasuke.

"Aku akan memberi pelajaran kepadanya," ucap Ino sambil mengepalkan tangannya dan ingin siap pergi tapi, kucegah.

"Ja-jangan, Ino. Kumohon... Aku sangat mencintainya. aku... Hiks ... Tidak ingin kau melukainya." Kulihat wajah Ino menampilkan ketidak sukaan dengan permohonan ku.

"Naru, kenapa kau mencintai orang seperti itu? Ia menyakiti mu, Naruto! Sadarlah!" Bentak Ino menatap ku tajam. Aku tak berani menatap matanya. Aku hanya bisa menunduk melihat lantai yang memantulkan wajahku yang kusut dan sembab.

"Na-naru-chan, a-apa yang dikatakan Ino benar. Ka-kau harus sadar." Ucap Hinata memandangku iba. Sakurapun turut berkata seperti itu. Aku tahu, aku dibutai oleh cinta tapi, aku sungguh-sungguh mencintainya.

Semenjak kejadian itu mereka sedikit menjauhiku. Aku tidak boleh menghancurkan persahabatan ini. Akupun ingin meminta maaf padanya namun, mereka bertiga mendatangiku dan minta maaf secara tiba-tiba. Mereka berkata bahwa mereka menjadi aku mungkin mereka melakukan tindakan hal yang sama sepertiku. Aku cukup senang mempunyai sahabat seperti mereka.

Hanya hari itulah aku tersenyum senang ...

(⌣̩_⌣) (⌣̩_⌣) (⌣̩_⌣)

Sudah satu tahun berlalu hubungan kami masih sama. Hari ini adalah hari valentine. hari dimana seorang kekasih memberikan coklat pada sang kekasih atau orang yang disukainya tapi, itu tidak berlaku bagiku karena tahun yang lalu aku pernah memberikan coklat pada Sasuke. Ia menerimanya dan membuangnya ketong sampah didepan mataku tanpa peduli kalau aku sedang berada didekatnya... Sangat dekat.

Aku sungguh sakit melihat itu. Ingin ku menangis, berteriak dan menamparnya namun, aku harus sabar menghadapinya. Aku hanya berdiri mematung dan ia meninggalkan ku begitu saja tanpa ada sepatah katapun keluar dari mulutnya.

Aku hanya bisa menatap nanar punggungnya yang menjauh.

Tetes demi tetes air mata mulai keluar dari pelupuk mataku tetapi, segera kuhapus dan digantikan oleh senyum pahit.

Aku harus bertahan!

(⌣̩_⌣) (⌣̩_⌣) (⌣̩_⌣)

Tanggal 28 agustus adalah hari jadian kita. Tak ada yang spesial dihari ini. Tak ada yang saling tukar hadiah, tak ada kata cinta, tak ada kecupan atau pelukan yang ku dapat dan tak ada keromatisan yang kudapat dan sebagainya dari Sasuke.

Aku menatap kue yang berukuran kecil dan ada sebuah lilin berbentuk angka satu dengan sumbu yang terbakar oleh api. Ha-ah aku memang merayakan hari jadian kita sendirian. Sendirian ... tanpa ditemani oleh kekasihku yang tercinta.

Tetes demi tetes air mata ku jatuh kemeja. sambil memotong kue itu aku pun memakannya dan merasakan manis yang selama ini aku tidak dapatkan rasa itu dari Sasuke.

"Hiks... Hiks..." Mataku memanas, perlahan cairan bening itu keluar. Dada ku nyeri seperti palu menghantam dadaku.

Aku menangis sekeras-kerasnya tanpa takut orang akan mendengarnya karena aku sedang berada diruang musik yang kedap suara.

Kami-sama... A-apa aku boleh meminta permohonan?

Kalau iya, aku mohon ... Aku ingin Sasuke menganggap keberadaanku ada ... Aku ingin seperti kekasih lainnya yang selalu memperhatikan satu sama lain ...

Apa kau bisa mengabulkannya, kami-sama? Apa permintaan itu terlalu sulit membuatmu tidak bisa mengabulkan permohonanku?

(⌣̩_⌣) (⌣̩_⌣) (⌣̩_⌣)

Satu tahun sepuluh bulan sudah terlewati. Hubungan kami masih tetap dijaga olehku dan tidak ada perubahan. Dan hari ini aku tampak kusut dengan rambut yang ku twintyle dengan tidak rapih, mukaku terlihat memerah dan keringat dingin terus keluar dari pelipisku.

Yeah, aku memang sakit hari ini namun kupaksakan untuk Sekolah walau sudah dilarang oleh ibuku karena badanku panas tinggi.

Pandanganku mengabur dan tubuhku lemas, aku segera memegang sisi kayu pintu saat ingin masuk kelas.

Kulihat Sasuke berdiri dihadapanku, aku tersenyum senang namun, senyum itu tak berlangsung lama digantikan oleh senyum kecut ketika dia mengatakan, "Bisakah kau minggir?"

Akupun langsung menyingkir dan menatapnya sedih. Aku segera duduk dibangkuku.

Pelajaran sudah dimulai dan hari ini adalah pelajaran Iruka-sensei. Aku tak focus pada pelajaran yang sedang diajarkan oleh Iruka-sensei karena sakit ini membuat tubuhku menderita.

Tiba-tiba saja Iruka-sensei menyuruhku untuk mengerjakan soal yang ada dipapan tulis, akupun maju. Lagi-lagi pandanganku mengabur dan aku terhenti. Akupun ambruk seketika membuat Iruka-sensei berteriak panik begitu juga semua kelas kecuali, Sasuke.

Samar-samar kudengar Iruka-sensei menyuruh Shikamaru untuk membawaku keUKS karena aku demam tinggi. Sempat kulihat raut wajah Sasuke saat melintasinya. tetap tenang, tidak ada raut cemas atau khawatir. Diapun tidak menatapku sama sekali.

Dia tidak peduli ketika aku sakit ...

(⌣̩_⌣) (⌣̩_⌣) (⌣̩_⌣)

Sekarang akhir bulan Desember. Aku, Sakura, Hinata, dan Ino merayakan tahun baru di sekolah dengan berbusana yukatta. Semburat merah menjalar dipipiku ketika teman-temanku memujiku karena hari ini aku tampak cantik dengan balutan yukatta orange dengan motif Sakura dan tak lupa gelungan rambut yang menyisihkan sedikit rambut disamping kanan dan kiri pipiku. Cukup sederhana namun begitu anggun, begitulah kata teman-temanku.

Aku melihat mereka semua mempunyai kekasih, begitu juga dengan teman-temanku. Ino bersama Sai, Sakura bersama Menma-sepupuku-, dan Hinata bersama Garaa.

Lalu, aku bersama dengan siapa?

Aku iri dengan mereka ...

Kulihat disini tidak ada Sasuke, aku sendirian dimalam hari yang menyenangkan ini. Aku sendirian menatap langit bertaburan bintang dengan kembang api yang tampak indah.

Aku merasakan cairan bening membasahi pipiku. Biarlah... Biarkan kali ini aku menangis meluapkan kesedihanku dimalam ini.

(⌣̩_⌣) (⌣̩_⌣) (⌣̩_⌣)

Dua tahun telah berlalu. Tetapi, hubungan ini masih dipertahankan olehku. Sebenarnya aku sudah muak dengan hubungan ini karena dia tidak peduli padaku.

Apa salahku hingga kau tidak peduli padaku?

Aku selalu bertanya-tanya didalam hatiku. Aku selalu menangisi hubungan kita yang tidak jelas ini.

Sekarang aku tahu betapa besarnya kau tidak peduli terhadapku.

Aku sakit kau tidak peduli, aku menangis kau tidak peduli, aku terluka olehmu kau juga tidak peduli!

AKU BENCI CINTA INI!

(⌣̩_⌣) (⌣̩_⌣) (⌣̩_⌣)

Di hari ulang tahunku tanggal 10 Oktober sudah kubulatkan untuk mengakhiri hubungan ini.

Kuanggap ini hadiah terburukku yang kuberikan pada diriku sendiri!

"Hn," gumamnya membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku. Aku tahu jawaban itu.

Ia menyetujui pengakhiran hubungan ini...

Detik itu aku membeku ditempat. Sesak... Itu yang kurasakan sekarang.

Mataku mulai memanas tetapi, aku harus menahannya. Aku tidak boleh menangis!

"Terimakasih kau telah mau menjadi kekasihku," ucapku dingin. entah keberanian apa aku menciumnya.

Ciuman ini pertama dan terakhirnya bagiku. aku mencoba menyalurkan kesedihanku pada ciuman ini.

Aku tak tahu ekspresinya bagaimana karena, aku menutup mataku.

Akupun melepaskan ciuman itu setelah kurasa kekurangan oksigen. Ku tatap mata onyxnya yang menyiratkan rasa kebingungan lalu, ku pergi meninggalkan dirinya,

Meninggalkan dirinya selamanya ...

END

* * *

Author note: thank you for reading this fic. probably, there will be a sequel.

and gratitude to my Amane Yuko no idea to write this fic.

RnRnya minna-san?


End file.
